Otro Enfado
by Nofret
Summary: “Malos entendidos”, golpes, risas en general, realmente me diverti escribiendo esto, espero que les guste.


****

**_Un enfado mas. _**

- No te atrevas a seguirme- exclamo mas que irritada echando a andar

- No te atrevas **tu** a darme la espalda- grite yo siguiéndola con intensiones de detenerla

- Solo mírame- murmuro entre dientes, aunque la escuche perfectamente, de poco me sirvió ya que dejo de caminar y comenzó a correr, ni que decir que yo me iba a quedar viendo como se alejaba, así, que la imite, y ahora es que me doy cuenta de que, seguramente, cargar **tantos** libros **todo** el día es un muy buen ejercicio por que no solo corre rápido si no que tiene una resistencia inmejorable

- ¡Maldición!- grito, pero se adonde se dirige, de inmediato me lanzo contra una pared entrando en un pasadizo que me dará unos metros de ventaja con respecto a su avance y espero junto a la salida, no pienso darle la oportunidad de regresar sobre sus pasos, y es entonces que los oigo aun corre, perfecto, no tendrá tiempo de reaccionar, pienso frotándome las manos con anticipación- ahora si te tengo- murmuro y justo cuando sus pasos suenan frente a la salida de corredor salgo de un brinco, asiéndola por el brazo, causando, por el impulso que llevábamos (yo de mi salto, ella de su carrera), que comenzáramos a girar, por lo que la abrazo con fuerza para poder mantener el equilibrio, o eso me digo de entrada, cuando al fin nos detenemos, la tengo aferrada contra mi aprisionando sus brazos de manera que, afortunadamente, no puede golpearme, acción que, apostaría mi vida a ello, muere por realizar.

- ¡suéltame de una vez!- vocifera de una manera que casi da miedo, y vean que digo casi, por que, honestamente, (y en mi cabeza casi puedo ver la sonrisa avergonzada que se dibujaría en mi cara bajo diferentes circunstancias), no podría verse mas hermosa que en aquel instante; el cabello levemente desordenado, su rostro sonrosado, (aunque admito preferiría que fuera por otras razones y no la mera ira asesina), su respiración agitada, (tendría que estar muerto para no sentir como su pecho se mueve contra el mió con total irregularidad), sus ojos llenos de fuego, brillantes e hipnotizantes, pero lo único que me hace separar mi, mas que impactada, mirada de ellos son sus labios, levemente separados con el aire entrando y saliendo de ellos hechos un tumulto en su esfuerzo de llevarlo a sus pulmones¡Dios! Esos labios¿como no les preste mas atención antes, rojos, brillantes y carnosos, una abierta invitación a probar sus dulzuras, mas, así como están a solo centímetros de los míos- ¿Qué acaso no escuchas?- siseo- ¡que me sueltes maldición!- me soltó un pisotón tal que pensé que me fracturaría el pie.

- ¡Carájo Hermione¿Qué diablos crees que haces!- reclame irritado y con los dientes apretados por el dolor

- ¡Que me sueltes¿Qué mas?- se burla, pero sigue tan enojada como antes, y yo, pues todo lo que quiero es empujarla contra la pared y besarla hasta dejarla inconciente, rozar sus labios con los míos, y quizás no tan rozar, por que dudo que eso vaya a bastarme

- ¿Por qué no hablamos como dos personas civilizadas?- trato de razonar con ella y de serenar mis pensamientos, que mas que correr vuelan a donde no deberían, a menos claro que quiera echar por tierra siete años de amistad, siete maravillosos años de compañía casi ininterrumpida, de peleas y reconciliaciones, y por encima de lo demás de estar con ella, casi cada día desde que la conociera, compartiendo aventuras, miedos, alegrías…

- ¿Qué diablos me miras tanto?- parece realmente desconcertada, caramba debo de estar ahogándola en mi baba, pienso avergonzado y tengo la decencia de sonrojarme

- Lamento haber hecho una escena- me disculpo en un susurro

- Si yo también, pero ya ves, no hay nada que ninguno de los dos pueda hacer- se encogió de hombros con exagerada calma, una calma que obviamente no sentía, mas obvio aun cuando me era notable que su respiración aun no se normalizaba y seguía lanzándome rayos con la mirada

- ¡oye! En serio me arrepiento de ello- reclamo frunciendo el ceño, al notar su ceja alzada

- Si como no- rezonga- ¿sabes que, solo aléjate de mi- se volvió con intenciones de irse, esta vez no iba a ser tan lento, la agarro por el codo y la volteo violentamente

- No hasta que me escuches- ahora soy yo el que habla entre dientes con la plena intención de intimidarla, cosa que, en definitiva, no me sirvió de nada, a menos que cuente la cachetada que me acabo de ganar, pero no la suelto, es mas esa acción de ella solo me lleva a cogerle, también, el otro brazo presionándolos en sus costados y casi sosteniéndola en vilo apretándola contra mi y viéndola con toda la intensidad de la que me siento capaz en este momento, siendo victima de la mas glaciar e iracunda mirada que jamás nadie me ha dedicado en mi vida, y confieso que también cuento a Snape- nada que hagas lograra que te suelte- mas que amenazar advierto y en sus, tan apetitosos, labios se dibuja una sonrisa de reto¡Santo Cielo, si sigue así perderé todo el autocontrol que me queda, y lo admito ya no es mucho que digamos

- ¿En serio lo crees?- me muestra los dientes al sonreír ahora con total desprecio

- Será mejor que borres esa sonrisa de tu rostro- esta vez si es una amenaza y ella lo sabe, lo noto en sus ojos que brillan con malicia, como sabiendo que no soy capaz de hacerle daño, casi como si supiera también lo que pienso y se burlara de y por ello

- ¿y que harás si no obedezco?- ¡Me reta, estoy a punto de en serio empujarla contra la pared a media metro de su espalda de la manera menos delicada que se pueda imaginar para besarla sin reparos de ningún tipo ¿y todavía me reta, la cabeza esta empezando a darme vueltas, todo por su maldita culpa- me lo imagine- murmuro no mas contenta que antes, hasta me atrevo a decir que esta aun mas enojada- **no** **tienes** las **agallas** para hacer **nada**- y ahora si de acabo mi paciencia y hago lo que tenia ya varios minutos deseando hacer, aunque no supe en que orden ocurrió todo, cuando menos acorde la tenia de lleno contra la pared, buscando ansiosamente en sus labios casi la propia vida, por supuesto mis manos no se quedaron en sus brazos y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, le pase una mano por la cintura, ciñéndola, si es que era posible, aun mas contra mi cuerpo y la otra acabo en su rostro, que por algún motivo se sentía mas caliente que de costumbre y tan pronto como empezó, empieza también a faltarme el aire, y abro los ojos (¿a que hora los cerré?), al separarme un poco de ella y ahí va; otra "palmadita" de **su** mano en **mi** cara

- Maldición- murmuro y doy dos pasos atrás, llevándome una mano a la mejía para sobarmela- dos veces en un día- agrego y la volteo a ver alterado, ella esta tan agitada como yo, su mano aun esta en al aire, como congelada en el tiempo luego del contacto, sus ojos abiertos de la impresión, sus labios aun levemente separados como esperando que siga con lo que empecé.

Lamento decir que, en definitiva, entiendo perfectamente que me haya golpeado no un sino dos veces, pero, de alguna manera, la segunda no era exactamente lo que esperaba recibir; una sonrisa, un grito, una ristrera de insultos casi ininteligible, casi cualquier cosa menos una "caricia" de esa magnitud, aun que, claro, se que me la merecía

- Yo… yo…- la vi tartamudear y me cogió por la barbilla haciéndome voltear para examinarme la mejía doblemente maltratada en menos de quince minutos

- No tiene importancia- digo antes de que se disculpe, se que sin importar cuan enojada este conmigo, sacarme el ojo derecho a punta de golpes es lo ultimo que desearía- me lo merecía, se que no debí hacerlo, pero no pude evitarlo- aparto su mano con la mía y la veo a los ojos con mas valor del que me creí de sentir en algún punto de mi vida

- ¿**Porqué** habría de importarme **eso **a mi?- entrecierra los ojos y veo el mismo fuego regresar a ellos, casi volviéndome a desconectar el cerebro

- ¿alguien te había dicho lo linda que te miras cuando estas enojada?- la pregunta sale de mis labios antes de pensarla siquiera y me veo gratamente sorprendido por su sonrojo, mas no lo mismo por su expresión de sorpresa e incredulidad, me acerco un poco mas- lo increíblemente hermosa, atractiva y sexy que te ves cuando esa chispa se enciende en tus ojos- mi voz suena extraña, casi como un susurro, pero no exactamente uno, curiosamente esto causa que empiece a temblar de manera apenas perceptible, el aire se me atora en la garganta, y se me hace difícil respirar, pero me gusta la sensación de poder que me inunda, creo que podría acostumbrarme a ello- lamento lo de Terry se que es solo tu amigo- abre la boca para contesta, pero ya se lo que dirá así que la corto antes de que agregue un "igual que tu" que solo me quitara cualquier valor que haya adquirido hasta el momento- pero, pese a los lentes, no estoy tan ciego como para no notar el como te mira, y tu se lo permites, también se que no tengo derecho a pedirte que no lo hagas- me apresuro a decirle y le pongo un dedo en los labios para evitar que hable, ahora el de los temblores soy yo¡que suaves son sus labios!… ¡y dulces, recuerdo, ya quiero volverla a besar, pero no hasta que diga lo que tengo que decir- empezando con que no creo que te enteres, ni de Terry ni de la ristrera de hombre que lo hacen además de el, entre los que me cuento a mi mismo- ahora si que esta anonadada- no se por que te sorprende tanto- comento divertido mas por su expresión en si, que por el hecho de que no me crea, esto en realidad me irrita cada vez mas- entiéndelo, la escena, por la que me disculpare cuanto quieras mas tarde, fue solo el resultado de un ataque de celos- tomo un hondo respiro- los mismos que me dan siempre que tengo que espantar a un posible pretendiente, todo por que tenia miedo de decírtelo- ella abre y cierra la boca un par de veces y las ansias de que lo haga contra la mía me vuelven a invadir- deja de hacer eso o no respondo- le advierto de manera juguetona y por una vez en la vida me hace caso- me encanta verte confundida- comento- simplemente adorable- agrego acercando mi rostro al de ella, esta vez sin cerrar los ojos que siguen clavados en los de ella- pero ya no tengo miedo y no pienso seguir callando Hermione- examino sus ojos con todo el cuidado que las prisas me permiten- estoy enamorado de ti , no se desde cuando y no estoy seguro de querer averiguarlo, pero me gusta, no solo lo que siento, sino también la idea de ello, es simplemente maravilloso, en realidad me encanta tanto como tu- a este punto estoy rozando sus labios, sintiendo su temblor, veo duda en sus ojos y **eso no** **me** **gusta**- confía en mi- le pido con voz suplicante- es todo lo que pido

- Siempre he confiado en ti- su aliento me golpea en el rostro haciendo que me flaqueen las piernas por solo un segundo- pero es difícil creer que…

- Veinte millones de vacas no pueden estar equivocadas, Hermione, y te puedo asegurar que no hay hombre pensante en este castillo que no te considere, por lo menos, encantadora, no digamos maravillosamente hermosa- dejo escapar un ligero suspiro y ella se estremece, lo digo de nuevo, que fantástico sentimiento, como sacado de un sueño- y puedo agregar a eso, seductoramente ingenua en lo referente a romance, aunque solo sea cuando se te aplica a ti- reclamo pero sonrió al ver que ella también lo hace, fabuloso comienza a caer en cuenta

- ¿Por qué ahora?- dudas, dudas¿he comentado que las odio?

- Ya te lo dije… cuando te enojas… eres irresistible… pero admito que verte confundida se lleva un cercano segundo lugar- aclaro en broma aun siendo cierto lo que digo

- Solo una pregunta mas- yo le doy un leve asentimiento y el escalofrió por el roce es mutuo y prosigue- ¿piensas quedarte ahí torturándome o vas a terminar lo que empezaste, por que honestamente puedo escucharte alabarme por horas pero no bajo estas condiciones- se queja pero no se acerca

- Yo ya di el primer paso- sonrió maliciosamente sin moverme ni un milímetro, y por su expresión creo que las ganas de golpearme están regresando a toda maquina¡Fuego¡Chispas¡Rayos y Centellas, que ya no puedo contenerme mas y la beso la diferencia esta vez es que es ella quien lleva las riendas, y adivinen ¿Qué, me fascina aun mas, esto definitivamente es algo a lo que con todo el gusto del mundo me acostumbraría y quien sabe de repente lo haga.

**Nota de autora:**

_Aquí va, mi primer fic de HP publicado en FanFiction. Net acepto concejos, sugerencias o cualquier tipo de crítica constructiva, así que si me dejan un **review **realmente no me quejo._

_**P.D.** el Fic es un H&Hr por si se lo preguntan, así que, como creo que realmente no menciono quien habla, pueden ponerle la cara que quieran, yo no gobierno la imaginación de nadie_


End file.
